icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LadySeddie1994/Yo-Yo! More Chizzz for ya peeps :)
Okay! So this blogging thing may become regular so stay checking in with it, alright?? First things first! I am in desperate need of followers on Twitter! So if ya'll ain't busy, why don't ya follow me :) I'll follow you right back :) It's LadySeddie94, so search and follow me :) I'll even give you a link to my profile :P linky here ------> http://twitter.com/#!/LadySeddie94 Follow me... you know you want to :P and I'll love you forever if you do <3 And I found the totally most awesome Seddie video! It has the perfect song for the couple and I am so totally betting that DanWarp will use it in a future episode of iCarly. It's too seddie for him not too! Check it out when ya'll get the time, alright?? You won't be sorry! I promise :3 If you don't like it at first, listen to it again... and again and again. It really grows on you ;P here's the linky ---> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rd6IrGoBmxk Now on to the next order of business! Who has all heard Victoria Justice's new song BFB (Best Friend's Brother)?? If you haven't listen to it. It's really good, and it totalyl grows on you after you listen to it twice. It's got us Victorious fans thinking we may be seeing Cat's weirdo brother soon enough... and that he might be getting in there with Tori ;P lol. And also, Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush. Its good. Speaking of which... Big Time Rush, totally HAWT! They should never be allowed to wear tee-shirts... or sleeves. Those arms should NEVER be covered. I'm just saying... but ya'll gotta agree with me, I mean seriously. Although, if they did that, then they wouldn't be allowed to show it on Nick... darn... And third! I totally feel kind of sorry for Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress :( As much as i would love for them to be dating in real life, not just on the show (which they will, cause Seddie rocks!) it really disappoints me when fans are totally in their faces about them dating. I have managed to accept (kin of) that it might never happen, and I'm cool with it, so it's only fair that others try to as well, or at least stop shoving JATHAN in their faces. If they get together, then great, but if they don't, Nathan Kressi s free for the taking, and we always have fanfiction to unleash our wishes upon, right? Which I love :) Check out a snip from my latest one-shot: "What'cha thinking about, Princess?" he jostled her slightly, and she broke out her thoughts, staring up at him. She responded 'nothing' her tone uncharacteristically soft. He began to feel worried, a frown coming onto his mouth. "Talk to me, Sam," he poked playfully. Sam let one shoulder rise and then fall again, sighing. "I just... do you think we'll ever have kids?" Sam asked, cautiously. She didn't normally talk about serious things like the future, preferring to live in the 'now'. So her asking this question obviously shocked Freddie. If he had been drinking, he would have done a spit take, at the seriousness and un-Samness of it. Sam instantly backtracked. "I mean, it doesn't matter. Forget it. It was stupid." "It's all I think about," Freddie stated, and Sam leaned away from, eyes widening. Nervously, Freddie shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I think about where we are going to live... how many kids we'll have... when we'll get married. Everyday, it's all I think off. Planning my future with you." "How many kids?" "A few." If you like this, check out the rest of it at: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6979782/3/iAm_Surviving_Life and please, please review :) I'm starting to feel unloved... :P Now, for me and my life! So, it's my birthday this weekend! It's gonna be totally awesome! Seventeen! Whoop-whoop! Gonna totally party it up with my bessies :) Ya'll should celebrate as well! Even if it's not your birthdya, have a party any way! What's the point of life if we don't live it to the fullest, right? I'm getting money, which means I get a whole new wardrobe! Summer colours and heels here I come! I need a new bikini anyway lol. Gonna hit one of teh FOUR beaches I live by... aren't you city kids jealous lol... just messing :) And shopping is the best thing to do with free time... other than studying and homework which I've had to do loads of lately! So not right! I never do that sorta stuff :( I had a maths exam yesterday, and I swear on fried chicken that I have failed! Stupid questions! Some were just annoyingly confusing! Even my calculator couldn't figure them out. And don't even get me started on my English exam. both my essays were complete disasters! Ugh... but lets not talk about that :) If you like my blogs, tell me :) Because I totally would love to write one every week, on Thursday's if you want about general thoughts and thinks for the week... And, here is my favourite Seddie picture of the day :) It just totally shows the development in their relationship (other than the whole... iOMG kissing lol). She hits him, he hits her, it's let go! And character development for Freddikins! He's no longer scared of our darling Sammy! He can fight back! Yay for Freddie :P And I just found this one, which is SO a close second :) Love it or hate it, you gotta admit those two opposites look damn good together! So that's it for today's blog entry :P Off to watchsome Seddie videos... write some Seddie fanfiction.... read some Seddie fanfiction... Lol :P I just LOVE Seddie! It's totally awesome! Laters :) Love ya all! Charissa xx P.S What do you think? Should I go to the funfair for my birthday with my firends?? Category:Blog posts